


Unlocked Feelings

by oiksaeri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Party, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Bottom Miya Osamu, Confessions, Cute, Dom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Mentioned Suna Rintarou, No Angst, No Smut, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Party, Partying, Rare Pairings, Romantic Fluff, SakuAtsu Week, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, Supportive Miya Osamu, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oiksaeri/pseuds/oiksaeri
Summary: Confessing is hard. You need to find the right person, right time and of course, right place, but Atsumu doesn't give a damn about that- confessing to Sakusa inside a locked closet is fine, I guess.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 266





	Unlocked Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: identical twins, party invitation, locked closet {SAKUATSU FLUFF} shy atsu x soft sakusa bc argH <33

_Sakusa Kiyoomi hated parties to the core._

Maybe it was because of the upbeat music at full blast, bass thumping in time with his heart as sounds of a distant, hazy chatter from countless rowdy humans ringed in his ear, radiating a vibrant energy that goes well with the colourful neon lights flashing everywhere, making the raven haired man squint from time to time as his gaze observed the whole place, taking in every inch, but he never saw a pair of twins. _So many humans,_ he sighed sharply, _disgusting._

Sakusa is currently by the opened door, hoping no one would go near him, _I should've never gone._ Right, the man is now drowning in his pool of regrets, totally not fitting with the bright crowd as he shrouded himself with frustrations and annoyance.

Meanwhile, at the 2nd floor where the twins— who are supposed to be celebrating their birthdays— are found filling the room with hatred they have for one another: “Tsumu, this is why I have a boyfriend and you don't!”

Atsumu with his fierce brown eyes, retorted, cursing without filter, “Shut the fuck up boy who got a hard-on when Suna called him rice ball!”

“What the fuck? When?!”

The siblings' non-stop bickering earned a chuckle from Suna, letting out words to defend the other, “Well, at least Osamu had the guts to invite me.” says the dark haired man, making Atsumu's thick brows meet, striking features curling into an expression of disgust, “Because you're his boyfriend?! Duh, of course it would be easy!”

Osamu sighed blithely, patting his twin's shoulder, “Rin, he did text Sakusa to come after all, he did his best, but would he accept his invitation though?” 

The question at the end made the couple dissolve into hysterical laughter as Atsumu crossed his arms, hissing at the sight, rolling his eyes as he glowered at them for a long time, before his face displayed a melancholic expression, eyebrows calming down as his eyes lost its blaze, staring hardly at the plain white tiles, “Yeah, he wouldn't come, why would he?”

The question silenced the both of them, making Osamu look at his boyfriend with narrowed eyes, as if saying _‘oh shit, he's sad.’_ after all, even though they don't express their love for one another often, they _do_ care, and right now the gray haired man felt his chest tighten a little at the sight of his gloomy brother, letting out an exasperated sigh, “Cheer up or you'll get uglier.”

“We literally have the same face!”

“He's here.” 

_“What?”_

Osamu huffed, “Don't widen your eyes, you look like an idiot, I said he's here, so go downstairs–”

Atsumu didn't let his twin finish, bolting downstairs as the pace of his heartbeat rivaled his speed, trying to find an exquisite raven haired man amongst the cheery crowd who danced to the roar of the music, inspecting everywhere until he spotted a tall man near the entrance basking in the moonlight, making his flowy black hair that swept across his features glisten as he stared into thin air. 

“Omi…!”

He exclaimed as he went closer and closer until his breathy pants stopped in front of the man whose eyes goggled as if terror engulfed him, not wanting to be seen attending such events, “Omi omi, you're here!” he said enthusiastically, before hearing a loud person talking behind him who would probably bump to Sakusa if he wasn't in front of him, making the line of his brows knit as he extended his arms sideward.

_“What. are. you. doing. Miya?”_

The emphasis of each word made Atsumu wear an awkward smile with his trembling soft lips, realizing what he was doing, “Uh… I’m p-protecting you… from dirty humans…?” stammering as he avoided his eyes, missing the chance to see how Sakusa gazed at him tenderly, _what an idiot._ Luckily, the raven haired man was wearing a mask. It wasn't obvious how his cheeks were dusted with pink, “So, Miya, are you going to leave your guest by the door?”

Atsumu's lips parted, words wanting to leave his mouth but was pushed back when a high-pitched squeal erupted from the mic in Kuroo's hands, _“Alright, it's time to play games with our special twins!”_ he screamed, filling the party with intense joy as the people hyped him up with their excited noise, making the blonde man's features slowly contort into a confused expression, staring at Kuroo who wore a grin similar to that of a Cheshire cat, _we have games?_

He had a feeling this wouldn't turn out good as he looked back at Sakusa with his brown hues coated with worry, “Omi, if you want… come with me, well, it's okay if you don't though–”

“It's okay, stop looking like an idiot.”

The single statement that was followed by a sigh didn't fail to make Atsumu's heart skip a beat, insides twisting when he saw how Sakusa's dark olive green eyes narrowed, its corners lifting as if he was smiling underneath the mask— imagining it made Atsumu unable to avert his gaze, penetrating brown eyes never leaving him as they walked towards where Kuroo was who was surrounded by countless people, making the blond man's gaze fall back to Sakusa as he let out determined words,

“Omi, don't worry, I won't let anyone touch you.”

_Wait._ That sounded wrong.

Nobody knows how much Sakusa was thankful to himself for wearing a mask that was able to hide the pink roses sprouting on his soft cheeks, fists clenching as he let out a word that seemed apathetic, “Cool.”

“Alright, listen! We're young so we gotta enjoy it.” The black haired man in front released a familiar hyena laugh as he lifted a small brown box with a hole on top, showing it to the energetic crowd, “Inside this box are papers with names written on it, I will get two papers and the two chosen people will be inside this _enormous_ closet for ten minutes– and oh, you can breathe by the way!”

_“What.”_

Droplets of sweat rolled down on Atsumu's pale face, feeling Sakusa's dark green eyes bore through him, piercing his soul, making him a little uncomfortable, especially when he started talking, “So like, a ten minute make out session?” The dark haired man bluntly asked, crossing his arms as his hands squeezed his own biceps, attempting to calm himself, not wanting to be obvious at the fact that he would really, _really_ hate it if Atsumu and a random person gets to stay inside _alone_ , letting out insult to hide his blooming jealousy, “Disgusting, Miya.”

Atsumu goggled at him, shocked at his sudden change of attitude, _he was kinder earlier,_ he thought as he forced a titter out of his throat, “It's not my idea, Omi omi…”

The man on his so-called stage wore a grin that stretched so wide, almost splitting his princely face into half, “We should start with one of our birthday boys, Atsu!” 

_Oh hell no._

“Nice, Miya.” Sakusa blankly stated and Atsumu swore he saw how his black thick brows twitched, as if he was annoyed, making the blond man take this opportunity to let out some banters, wanting to eliminate the growing tension between them, “You know Omi, just tell me if you want to be chosen, this is _my_ birthday after all.”

“And your twin's, Miya.”

“Omi, would you please stop calling me Miya, it reminds me of my brother and it sucks!”

“No you.”

Kuroo tapped the mic, stealing their attention once again, “Let's start!” as the fiery curious eyes of the crowd almost burned a hole in the small box he held, placing his hand inside to get a paper, finding out Atsumu's partner.

The people were silent when Kuroo took out his hand, revealing a folded paper, opening it as his face displayed a blank expression, just like how the paper was. Blank. Yes. No written words. No name. _It was blank_. And so, he searched for a gray haired man, widened eyes staring at him, _fuck, Osamu, what's his name?!_

Osamu sighed sharply, glaring at him before mouthing: _Sakusa Kiyoomi,_ which did nothing but make Kuroo's features crinkle in confusion as he tried to figure out the name, “Yakuza… Gwiyoomi? Shit uh, it's the black haired man beside Atsumu, don't ask me, I'm out.” 

“Oh wow, that was _definitely_ not fishy.” Sakusa commented sarcastically even though he loved the results while embarrassment ate up the blond man, squeezing his eyes shut as he harshly combed his hair with slender fingers, “I'm sorry, I really don't know anything about this.”

The sudden apology earned a sigh from the raven haired man, “Whatever, let's get this over with.” he stated, making a pair of chocolatey eyes goggle at him, following him from behind, leaving his mouth hanging open as he was still surprised at his actions, not minding the squeals and teases of the people surrounding them.

The cabinet was sure big and they could breathe properly, although the heat was undeniable which made Sakusa take off his mask as he pinched his garment, swinging it back and forth, creating a breeze that would help him cope with the hellish temperature as they were surrounded by an awkward atmosphere that was _almost_ silent— the loud thumps of their heartbeats were clearly heard.

“You're not going to do anything?” Asked Sakusa, gazing at the nervous man who forced himself to wear his familiar devilish smirk, “Ooh, Omi, you want me to do something to you so bad~” He drawled, trembling body doing its best to shift closer to the raven haired man, cornering Sakusa whose features crinkled in disgust, making the line of Atsumu's eyebrows knit, deciding to stop teasing the other, retreating back to his original position, _“I won't do anything to you, don't worry.”_

“And what makes you think I'm worried?”

This time, Sakusa was the one who scooted over, staring at him with such blazing gaze, almost setting Atsumu on fire as his dark green eyes observed every detail on his striking face— and of course, the blonde won't let himself lose, inching closer, adjusting himself so he could whisper to his ear as Sakusa felt his tickly breath ghosting around his skin, “Say, Omi, you're not resisting, you want me that much?”

The raven haired man felt his lips slightly brush against his exposed skin as he spoke, shivering as he slowly leaned over to feel more of his warm touch— _What am I doing?_ and so, Sakusa, not wanting to lose to his blooming desires, positioned himself, looking straightly at the blonde, intimidating dark green eyes staring at him as if trying to dominate the man, making Atsumu's Adam's apple bob, swallowing all the nervousness, keeping it inside.

The blond man hates losing, no matter how small the competition is, he also doesn't like awkward atmospheres, making him release banters from time to time, however, today, his heart pounded so fast, _so fast_ to the point that he couldn't take it— _I don't like this_ — as if it would jump out of his chest, causing him to push Sakusa lightly, “Omi, we should do the proper steps you know.”

The raven haired man hissed, staring at the cabinet's door, “What proper steps, _Miya?”_

Atsumu clenched his fists, trying to deliver the words out of his embarrassed figure, “Like… holding hands, hugging, you know, dating properly?” receiving a chuckle from the other as Atsumu shot him a dagger, ah, he's so mad, he's so damn mad because _Omi is stupid, why can't he take me seriously?_

The corner of Sakusa's pinkish lips lifted as he squinted at him, “Wow, suddenly you're a gentleman.”

“Yeah, I mean, even though I want to kiss you right now, because, well, I like you? _Obviously_ I like you, I'm not good at kissing and I want to do it with you properly, like we should do step by step, I want to do it the proper way since that's what you deserve and I’m trying my best to be someone you deserve, like– yeah, I know this seems surprising coming from me but uh, my feelings aren't a joke and it would probably– no, _definitely_ not fade for a very, _very,_ long time and uhm, so like, I'm not finding a flirting buddy nor a good fuck, I want to share an emotional connection with you, you know, a deep bond made out of trust and care? if that makes sense…” Atsumu babbled using an angry tone, stuttering in some phrases as he did grandiose gestures, feeling the pace of his heartbeat speed up every time he said a word.

Listening to him intently made Sakusa realize something important, _he wasn't joking._

For a long moment there was silence. Atsumu's lips parted, wanting to say something, but in the end, the words was stuck inside his thickened throat, taking a quick glance at the other— a one second observation of how he reacted— seeing how Sakusa's face bore a placid look didn't help at all, causing him to sit quietly until the other decided to speak up, “Do the first step then, holding hands or whatever, or you can't do it because you're a coward? Huh, _Miya?”_

Hearing the familiar tone in his voice made Atsumu's heart jump in ecstasy, confidence boosting as he wore his famous smirk, “First of all, don't call me Miya, second, who the hell are you calling coward?” he huffed, grabbing the man's hand, causing him to flinch, making the blond man glower at him, _“Are you forcing yourself, Omi?”_

“...No.”

Seeing how the man didn't avoid nor protest made Atsumu continue holding it, red color slowly spreading from his cheeks to ears as he felt his calloused fingertips against his chilly touch, rough textures against his soft ones, slender fingers intertwining, holding it tightly as if squeezing out heat to warm up his cold hand, before Atsumu started drawing circles on his palm, making Sakusa's heart dip in jubilation— he never felt like this before, loving every moment, especially when the blonde started tracing his palm lines, feeling his slow movements that sent shivers down on his spine as excitement flowed through his veins _,_ breath hitching as Atsumu thought, _beautiful_ , gazing up at Sakusa, enraptured by his dark orbs and his barely-there smile, “...Hey Miya, you enjoying?”

“Yeah, I am…” Atsumu took a deep breath, continuing “Let's do the second step.”

“Damn, _speed._ ” Sakusa commented, positioning himself to meet his brown hues, extending his arms forward, as if welcoming him which made Atsumu's eyes widen, earning a snort from the other, “The hell you looking at idiot, isn't this the second step you were talking about?”

Sakusa also unfolded his legs, making room for the blond man to move closer towards him as he wore a small smile that was almost unnoticeable if Atsumu wasn't paying attention, only making his face radiate more heat as he slowly lifted his arms, wrapping it around the other's waist, burying his face deep in the crook of Sakusa's neck, inhaling his addicting sandalwood scent as the raven haired man returned the sweet embrace, letting Atsumu melt in his arms, nuzzling his hair that smelled like a fragrant blend of berries and vanilla, drowning in each other's warmth, chest almost pressed against each other as their heartbeats became one, it was in harmony, everything felt perfect— Sakusa's soft breathing, their scent, their warm touch— as they let themselves close their eyes, treasuring their moment, _“Happy birthday, Atsu–”_

“Yay! Time's up!” 

A loud scream from outside made their eyes shot open, not being able to move an inch, frozen as they were both shocked from the sudden interruption, gaze slowly facing the crowd of people who had different reactions— some were surprised, some wore annoying smirks and some flashed their pearly whites, while Osamu's features crinkled in both disgust and disappointment, “Well, that was unexpected.”

Kuroo's lips parted, not being able to say something for a while, “Well… at least they had a good… hug, _a good hug.”_

After that, the both of them decided to leave their embarrassment inside the Miya's residence, deciding to walk under the dark sky painted with scattered starlights that managed to calm their hearts a little as the both of them drowned in their thoughts, “...Say, Omi, _do you like me?”_

The sudden question made the man frown, features radiating intense annoyance because _Miya is so stupid, I thought I was obvious?_

With that thought, he inched closer as Atsumu felt his skin heat up, feeling a soft pair of lips press against his forehead, making him shut his eyes as he remained startled, before Sakusa cupped his warm cheeks, slowly pulling away to see his brown orbs that reflected himself, seeing how he gazed at him affectionately as he wore a wide smile Atsumu never saw until now.

_Sakusa Kiyoomi hated parties to the core._

_But even though he disliked crowds, he still accepted his invitation._

Staring at the blond man as he laughed heartily— a sound only the one he truly admires can hear,

_“Happy birthday…_ _Atsumu.”_

**Author's Note:**

> yes i searched "describe parties" what abt it. anD ARGSJSJ SAKUATSU OWNS MY HEART


End file.
